With All My Heart and Soul
by Mistress Sailor Hearts
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos, new challenges occur and love blossoms to its peak. But how can this happen when Serena doesn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore? Ser/Dar
1. Where Shall We Start?

(A/N:

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW VERSION, PLEASE READ NOW.**

**The o.O is where you should start if you read the previous version. That is where the major changes start.**

**Don't forget to review! Please respond to anything that sounded weird, you'd like a fuller or shorted description, think I need to cover more or just something that annoys you that you think I should change. Don't worry! It won't hurt my feelings! Just put anything that can help me make a better story for you entertainment!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. All rights go to their original creator.

* * *

**With All My Heart and Soul**

**Chapter 1: Where Shall We Start?**

Thunder roared through the Tokyo streets, a concerto of deep booms and high-pitched patter as rain poured on a late Friday afternoon. A stray cat knocked over a metal can while trying to seek refuge among the rotten fruits in an alley. It created a bang that mocked the storm and scattered its contents across the empty pathway. Adjacent to the alley was a sidewalk and a flooded road filled with cautious drivers getting aggravated at the slow speed of the car ahead of them. About an half an hour ago we would be seeing around a 95° F sunny afternoon. But since Nature refuses to follow a pattern of "winter equals chilly" and "summer equals hot", we are left to assume that Nature is getting pissy and all else will follow.

The wind caught the long golden locks of a girl running fretfully across the pavement. Her senshi school uniform was dripping and her shoes and socks were soaked from stepping in puddles that seemed to stalk her no matter where she went, following her as if she were on a hill. Which she probably was. But in no way did she have time to gaze thoughtfully at the cars on the street, the cat in the alley, or the water nipping at her feet for she had more important things right now.

She had to get to Raye's temple as fast as she could.

"Please hurry, Serena," Amy's voice repeated through her head, slightly fuzzy because of the communicator's translation. "We have something we need to discuss."

"I'm hurrying, Amy-chan. I'll be there soon."

Her breath heaved with her chest and her feet ran faster but she didn't seem to be making any progress. As if to torment her further, the rain increase its down pour until it was two drops away from being considered a free human sprinkler.

"The stupid thing started not five minutes after I left!" Serena complained. "Couldn't it have started earlier so I could have taken a bus or something? I hate rain! I hate rain! I hate rain!" The last part was her deciding fate and all the precipitation on the ground rallied for the counterattack. Her feet took a shaky step in a particularly deep puddle and, freezing as soon as she realized her mistake her whole body tilted until she fell splat on the concrete.

"Waaaaah! Why can't Raye's house just come to me, huh?" Her elbows and knees were scraped up and she sported an interesting bruise across the forehead. A combination of tears and rain fell down her face as she cried of pain, frustration, and her natural Serena ways.

"Well. Houses can't walk, to answer your question. Plus you should have called me if you needed a ride, you know."

She turned to see Amara staring at her from the inside of her sports car, completely stopped in the middle of the road. Michelle was right beside her in the passenger seat, leaning over so she could see Serena without being block by her lover's body. In two seconds Amara was already out and holding open the door to let Serena in the back seat. "Hurry up now before I change my mind."

Serena blinked. Then she hurriedly got up and crammed herself in the back.

"We're on our way to Raye's too," spoke Michelle. "Ami told us to pick you up if we saw you. She said that you most likely would be walking and it's not healthy to be out in weather like this-"

Serena sneezed. "I noticed."

The trip to Raye's was awkward. The inside smelled only what could be described as dentist gloves. The leather seats were soaked from the rain dripping off of Serena's clothes. Serena didn't seem to notice this but Amara sure did, but every time she turned to gripe it she would take one look at the girl in the back seat and change her mind. Serena looked so miserable.

Amara glanced at the girl beside her and found Michelle gazing right back at her. Her face held a knowing smile, as if she knew how frustrated Amara was about the seats. This was her baby, and for a second there seemed to be a telepathic communication between the two, only as long as their eyes met.

_'There's something else that's bothering our Princess, isn't there Michelle_

_'Yeah. She seems really out of it.'_

Amara swerved. For the few seconds that she wasn't looking an idiot driver completely disregarded a stoplight as a general warning and nearly rammed the car. She stopped the car and yelled a sting of profanities out the window before rolling it up and driving off.

Serena sat motionless in the back. So many things were swarming through her head right now. All the fears and worries in her seemed to be amplified by the monotonous pit-pattering of the rain and the silence that no one seemed to want to break. Her heart felt like it was being compressed into a small tiny space in the back of her throat, and she put a hand across her brow to hold back a sob.

_'I can't do it anymore. I just can't.' _

The tears started to fall. All the voices in the world were mute right now, if not to her ears but to her mind. The tiny drops fell in sequence to the weather: not at all, little droplets, then a waterfall rolling of the cliff of her nose. These were not the tears of a cry baby, but the tears of a troubled adult.

"Serena?" Amara and Michelle looked back. No answer. She was deaf to anything that would try to stop her, and was bound and determined to let out her emotions.

They looked at each other. _'Maybe we should just let her be.' _

Both nodded and not another word was spoken until they got to Raye's.

The rain and Serena had slowed down to a drizzle as had when they arrived and Amara was the first out. "Do you need anything, Hun?" was the most comforting thing she could think of to say. She never has been very good at things like these.

Serena wiped her eyes. "A tissue please?" Michelle pulled one out of the bottom of her purse and handed it over. "Anything else?"

Serena seemed to hesitate for a second. "Don't tell Darien."

"Okay." It was the least they could do.

They arrived to find the others waiting for them in the dining room. The room served as both a dining room and a second living room. The walls were a solid maroon color with dark wood borders and red plush couched and chairs that sat in front of a T.V that took up part of the off-white carpet which the further left you went it turned into a cherry-wood floor with a table and chairs in the middle. In the left-hand wall was an opening with sliding doors. Next to it was a swinging door that led into the kitchen. Hataru, Mina, Setsuna and Amy sat at the table eating some sort of dish that Lita concocted. The smell hung in the air and Serena got a good whiff of what it was.

"I don't care what that is, but I want some!" Serena's mood lightened, she catapulted herself in the direction of the food only to be tackled by Raye after two steps.

"Go change before you flood the house!" Raye handed her a fresh set of clothes and shoved her in the bathroom.

"Gee! You didn't have to be so rough about it Raye!" Serena shouted though she knew Raye probably had already left, then proceeded to change. She had given her a pair of light blue cut-off jeans that looked worn but in reality was a very perdurable raiment. With it had came a plain pink spaghetti strap top which was skintight but was designed long so it came down the waist. To her horror the outfit came with a black lacy bra and a matching thong.

"Raye!"

Serena heard a distant snickering, like the person was far away but slowly coming closer.

"Yes?" Raye was a natural at creating a ersatz innocence for her self-appreciated pride of knowing exactly how to get under Serena's skin. She knew perfectly well that Serena hated the whole idea of thongs: they were a menace, gave you a wedgie (which didn't fly well with her), and were something you wear only when you want someone to see you in it.

"What exactly did you give me?"

"Don't be stupid Serena! It's underwear! It's either that or your wet ones!"

"But why _these_ ones?"

"They're the only clean ones I had left." Serena knew this was most likely a lie, but she didn't press it because there was no way to get Raye to lend her another pair. So Serena let of a groan and put the retched thing followed by the bra and the shorts and shirt.

"Now where's that food?' Serena popped out of the bathroom. Raye stood across the hall smirking.

"Comfy?" she asked with a gleam that seemed to say 'Ha! Gotcha this time!'

"No. Show me the food." she tried to say this as apathetic as possible, but the massive string riding up her butt forced her to pull it out and make the role she tried to play unconvincing.

Raye laughed. "Rice is on the table. Have fun!"

Quickly she grabbed Serena's wet clothes. "I'll just throw these in to wash."

She turned her back and left, leaving Serena still grumbling. Why did Raye have to pick on her? Wasn't she already having a crappy day?

The rice was halfway gone when she got to the dining room. Apparently the others had decided to get their share before Serena swooped down and gobbled it all up. They were thinking smart, because Serena took the whole bowl and dumped it on her plate. Sitting down next to Mina at the table, she put good use to her chopstick and devoured it in record time. It was not normal rice. It had a sort of lime-like sweet flavor that could only have been concocted by Lita. Sure enough, the door leading to the kitchen opened and Lita came out carrying a huge chocolate cake.

"There you are, Serena! I made this specially for you. I know how you prize your sweet tooth," Lita sat the cake down and started to slice it into pieces. Obviously she was in the kitchen the whole time and didn't see her come in. "Now the only person we're waiting for is-"

As if on cue the front door slammed open and a dripping Darien dragged himself into the room. He looked utterly exhausted. In his hand was a plastic bag.

"Thought my bike was a good idea. It wasn't raining when I left," he told them and left to the bathroom to change. When he came back he didn't head for the food like Serena did but headed to the living room where the couch was to sleep. It was not surprise because he had just gotten out of school and rain was famous for making you sleepy. Unfortunately he was intercepted by an ecstatic Serena.

"Darien! I'm so glad your here! I-" Soft lips met hers and refused her to continue. Serena heard something about "shushing" and "headache". She didn't want to continue anyway. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed her body against his. She responded likewise and met his fury of kisses like it was instinct. They sunk deeper and were drowned in a tide that involved nothing but each other. The touch, the feel, the love: the only things they knew and could comprehend. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and plunged into her mouth. Life was perfect.

"Ahem."

Serena couldn't tell where it came from, but suddenly she came crashing down from the beautiful world she was in a was in reality. Everyone was staring and there was suddenly an uncomfortable atmosphere about the room. Darien and Serena pulled apart and blushed at being caught making out in front of everyone.

**o.O **

It didn't last long though because good old Amy stepped in. "We should probably start." she uttered.

Everyone followed her lead and sat down at the table, looking for anything to make the situation more comfortable. Serena and Darien sat down together and tried to avoid everyones eyes.

Amy cleared her throat. "There is an evil aura going around in the city. It is something that we cannot pinpoint exactly because every time Artemis finds something on the computer it is gone before we can get there-"

"Oh yeah! Where is Artemis and Luna? I know Luna left this morning, but she didn't tell me where she was going." It was Serena who interrupted.

"They're on look out. But as I was saying- It's gone before we can find its location. Over the past few weeks there have been dozens of people in the hospital from them. Yes Michelle?"

Michelle put down her hand. "What exactly are these enemy's taking? Is it a star seed?"

"You see, we don't exactly know. One second they are fine and then the next second something or someone comes by and they are just not the same. I haven't seen it myself so I can't explain, but Luna has an idea, so maybe you sould ask her what's going on. The news reported it like they were mugged or just jumped, but it's definitely something more than that. Be prepared at any second, because as soon as Artemis has information, we need to move it. We can't let this continue to happen. Don't be worried, though. This will be nothing compared to Chaos."

There was a pause.

"Are we done?" Amara asked. "I have places to be and I-"

A wail came from across the room. Darien turned to Serena and took her into his arms. The tears were back from earlier. The sadness and helplessness that had engulfed her once again took form in her throat and she wrapped her arms around Darien and cried into his shoulder.

"Serena?"

Serena shook her head, refusing to give any answers to anyone. No body, not even Darien, knew why she was crying. The tension in the air grew again and everyone took this as a sign that the meeting was over and packed up. Raye and Mina signed at Darien things that obviously said: you. Talk. Serena. Call. Me. Later.

Darien sighed. He hated this part. "What's wrong?" he whispered in Serena's ear.

"Ah un wun ha he hay ar oon ehey hor." her muffled words came to him. He wretched one arm from around her pushed he back so he could see her.

Deeply, with as much passion and sympathy he could muster, he started into her eyes and let her know that she was loved. "Say it again."

She avoided his gaze. He knew she was trying to come up with the strength.

Finally she just blurted it out. "I don't want to be Sailor Moon anymore."

Everyone heard her, and no one questioned it. There was silence for no one knew what to say. It was as if they were to cross a bridge and to find it incomplete. The one person that they had always trusted and appreciated was not going to help them. No one could think of anything to say to stop her, but the bond that they all had in common was going leave them to themselves so they had to say something. One thought was common through there heads: Not now. Not while she's this upset.

If she could of, Serena would of left right away if it wasn't for the fact she was still in Raye's clothes and was was waiting for her own to finish washing. Darien stayed with her until they were done, letting her sit in his lap and cling to him as she cried into his shoulder. Every once and a while he would whisper little comforts to try to make things better. Once he tried to find out why she didn't want to be Sailor Moon, but Serena cried harder so he didn't bring it up again. Finally, her clothes were done, she quickly changed and Darien offered to take her home.

* * *

(A/N: There you go. Like 6 pages in four days, but expect another chapter in about 1-2 weeks! It gets a lot happier and fluffier, I promise!! 

**Don't forget to review! Please respond to anything that sounded weird, you'd like a fuller or shorted description, think I need to cover more or just something that annoys you that you think I should change. Don't worry! It won't hurt my feelings! Just put anything that can help me make a better story for you entertainment!**)


	2. The Night with You

(A/N:

**Attention: **

**I have changed the first chapter to better fit my plot. If you have read the first chapter before the update, but don't want to reread all of it, I have marked the recommended place to start with a bold o.O of where you should start.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. All rights go to their original creator.)

* * *

**With All My Heart and Soul**

**Chapter 2: The Night with You**

It was around midnight and the streets of Tokyo were clear of everything except the puddles of water from the previous rain. Darien decided it would be okay to speed up his motorcycle as long as he was careful of the slick spots. Behind him Serena dozed in and out, too sleepy to stay focused. He could feel her warm torso pressed up against his back, her arms tightening and slacking as she struggled to keep awake. Darien didn't blame her, though. She had been crying all day.

Earlier no one had dared to ask Serena for an explanation. They all seemed to be depending on Darien to do the dirty work and find out what was wrong so he can clue the rest in. Either they were just trying not to pressure her or were too afraid of what the answer would be, but it didn't matter because long ago he decided that they'd be told when Serena wanted them to know. But everyone did seem to understand the significance of the situation. If Serena, the glue who holds the macaroni sculpture together, refuses to transform, the other scouts would just be a messy mass of pasta.

Every one of them depends on Serena, for both the emotional support and, occasionally, that she will save them in the tight situations. It was Serena who defeated the enemy. It was Serena who found the light in the darkest situations. And it was always Serena who was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant saving someone else. Everyone else would occasionally go out on their own, trying to make their way solo, but it always came down to Serena in the end.

Darien felt Serena's jaw moving against his back, "Are we almost there, Darien? The... chocolate... will melt if we don't get there by... Sunday..." She was dreaming. That was one of the few talents Darien noticed Serena had: the power to multitask in her sleep. Her arms were gripped tightly around his midsection as though she was awake, but she was obviously out living in a sweet chocolate dream.

_'I wonder if she eats in her sleep too,'_ Darien thought to himself.

He continued down the desolate road to Serena's and pulled in at the drive.

_'That's weird. Their car's not here._' He thought, noticing the missing vehicle which was supposed to be where he was right now. He brushed it off though, and nudged the girl behind him. "Serena, we're here."

"...five more steps...just five more and we'll have mastered... the gummy bear flower arrangement... (snore) for our wedding..." Serena twitched, her grip holding tighter.

'_Already planing our wedding, huh?_' Darien sighed. "_Too bad Serena. I got to get you inside or your mom is gonna make sure there is no wedding to begin with ."_

After several attempts to wake the sleeping beauty he finally managed to remove her arms and picked her up. "Yep, she has to eat in her sleep to weigh this much!"

Darien cradled her head against his shoulder while one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hooked under her knees. It took forever but he finally made it to the door and banged against it with his foot since his hands were too full to knock. No one answered. He knocked again. Nothing happened.

"Guess I'm just going to have to invite myself in," Darien said to himself. He looked at the golden haired angel in his arms. "Thank God your mom leaves the house unlocked."

After several attempts Darien finally managed to open the door while not putting Serena down. He carried her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. After successfully opening that door, he brought her in, took her shoes off and laid her on the bed.

_'She looks so beautiful.'_ The moonlight streamed though the glass doors and fell across the future queen's sleeping form, giving her hair the appearance of melted gold and making her skin glow and contrast with her sanguine lips. She was truly a virago of unquestionable worth, and as far as Darien was concerned, she deserved the world.

_'And what am I compared to her?'_ Darien sat down on the edge of the bed. Careful of waking her up, he put a hand to her cheek, caressing the soft flesh. She felt so warm.

"I can't take my eye's off you, Serena." He felt the urge to take her away right now, spend an amative life with her as his bride.

_'But she's only sixteen. She's too young right now and has more important things than to get married.' _

Darien removed his hand.

"Someday, Serena, you're going to be mine." She didn't stir. He didn't think she heard him, but he didn't mind because, eventually, she would be his just like he would be her's. Darien stood up and took one last look at his angel before walking away.

A tight grasp on his hand stopped him from taking more that two steps. He turned to stare at beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't go," Serena spoke sleepily. Her grasp tightened around his and she tugged, indicating for him to come back. Darien was clueless of what to do in a situation like this. He had school tomorrow, but he could always wake up early and head over to his apartment.

Then he took one look at Serena's pleading eye's and made up his mind. He knew this was probably stupid to do, but her didn't care right now if it meant making Serena happy. Quickly he took off his shoes and laid down beside her. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest while she tucked her head under his chin. Not a word was spoken between them, all they focused on was each others presence. Darien took in her familiar scent of freshly picked roses. He could die happy as long as he could die with that filling his senses.

Serena moved her head to gaze into his eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Before they knew it they were asleep in each others arms.

-----------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Darien eyes snapped open at the sound. It was like being hit by an H-bomb in the ears. He looked around trying to find the source. He didn't have to look far to find the little clock that looked quite like Luna on the nightstand. Never would he have guessed such an annoying noise could come from such a small sweet-looking object. Next to him Serena didn't stir. Even though she had spent a couple of years with the the thing, she still wasn't used to the idea of waking up at the crack of dawn so either she chose to lay idly on the bed where she would eventually fall back asleep, or she just couldn't hear the thing. Darien was leaning more towards the second one. He reached over to pushed the 'off' button and it silenced at once. The little hands indicated that it was 7:00 in the morning, but he felt like he slept until noon.

'It must be because I slept so good, with Serena beside me,' Darien turned to where his princess was still snuggled under the covers. He bent over and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. Her eyes snapped open and she stared in confusion before she realized what was happening and responded. They stayed like that for a while before Darien broke it off and rolled out of the bed.

"Sorry, love. I'd like to stay, but I have to be at class by ten."

"But Darien! That's three hours away! That's plenty of time to hang around!" Serena sat up and pouted, her arms crossed stubbornly.

"It won't work, Serena. I still have to drop by my apartment and get ready, then I have to eat breakfast and-"

"Well, eat breakfast here! I'm sure my mom won't-" Serena stopped and looked at Darien, fear evident in her face. "Oh my God! My mom! She'll flip if she finds out a guy slept in my bed with me... Woah, that just sounded totally wrong!" She stared at her feet and blushed. "Wait. Did we do anything like that?"

Darien blushed as much if not more than she did, then shook his head as far as it would go. "Oh no! I'd never consider that!"

Serena let out a breath of relief. "Good, because I can barely remember anything from last night. Anyway I-"

The door slammed open. "Hey Serena! Mom's-" Sammy paused in the doorway, jaw hanging to the floor. There was a thick silence for a few minutes which consisted of a bright red Serena who was about to explode, Darien pacing to and fro while trying to pretend he was somewhere else, and Sammy blinking in confusion while wondering what was going on before he interrupted.

"Oh, Mom's gonna flip when I tell her!" Sammy broke out into a grin. Serena jumped up and nearly tackled the little boy.

"I swear if you tell her I'll make sure you never live long enough to see Junior High!" She would have nearly strangled the boy to death if Darien hadn't of made her let go so he could breathe.

"Don't worry. Mom's out of town." Sammy gasped for air, "You'll have plenty of time before she gets back to do my chores so I won't be tempted to lit any information...well...slip." He broke into a grin then ran out the door before his older sister could pummel him.

"Are you blackmailing me, twerp? I'll let you know I won't fall for you're little scheme, so there!" Serena yelled down at him. No answer. She grumbled and closed the door.

Darien crossed his arms, "So that's why no one answered the door last night. I've heard you say that Sammy sleeps almost like you do, so guess that means he goes into an eight-hour hibernation at night."

Serena pouted, but she couldn't keep a playful grin off her face. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

He chuckled and bent down and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Never mind, love, I gotta go. But I'll tell you what. This weekend I'll take you out somewhere extra special, just the two of us. No meddling brothers."

"Really? Well, you got a deal, mister. But it better be someplace really nice, or you're in big trouble." she giggled.

Darien nodded, grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. "Count on it."

Then before she knew it he was out the door.

----------------------

"So... your mom's out of town and Darien's taking you somewhere special this weekend," Lita took a bite of her cookie. "I envy you."

From across the table Serena lifted her head up from what she was doing and giggled about something funny in her lap, not paying attention to what Lita said. They were at their usual study group at Raye's house preparing for a science test, but to the others it seemed that Serena liked failing school and preferred to read 'Sailor V' and munch out on snacks.

Amy tilted her head to get a peek at what Serena was doing. "You should probably put the manga away a do a little bit of studying. You're graded are suffering horribly. "

"Oh, Amy! You need to loosen up a bit! I'll pass! I just need a little break every now and then from studying." Serena told her as if she believed it. No one else did.

"Yeah right, Serena! The only times you pass is when either-" Raye slammed her textbook on the table and began to count with her fingers. "One: you write the answers on your hand. Two: you copy off the the person next to you's paper, or three: you realized how badly you are doing in class and actually study with us, which your not doing. That leaves you with one and two, but we don't know the questions the teacher will ask and everyone in class is already suspicious of your wandering eyes, so this is your only opportunity. Take it."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Gosh, couldn't you have made it a little less harsh?"

Raye prepared the counter attack, but before it could come out Lita attempted to change the subject. "So... back to what I was saying earlier. You're so lucky you have a boyfriend like Darien. I would kill to have a guy take me out "somewhere extra special" like that. Do you have any clue where he's taking you?"

Serena jumped in at the conversation of her and Darien's love life. "I don't really know, honestly. I haven't actually thought about it."

The group put their heads together and began to think.

Mina got stars in her eyes. "Maybe he's taking you to a rock concert with front row seats and a backstage passes to meet the band and then to an after party at a club with-"

Lita shook her head at Mina's fantasy. "And have Serena stare at all the the boys? I don't even think Serena is really into concerts anymore after Three Lights-"

Lita stopped and everyone looked at the pony tailed girl. No one was really sure if the Three Lights was a touchy subject for her or not. It seemed that anything that had to do with when Chaos was around had an instant tear reactor. They tried the best they could to avoid conversations that had to do with the Sailors and hunting down enemy's, but right now Serena looked as normal as ever, in a world all on her own about what her weekend with Darien would be like.

Raye whispered over to Amy. "By the way, we need to ask Darien if he's gotten any update about-" She gestured over to Serena.

"I think..." Lita put in. "That they will go to the best French restaurant in town and be seated on a balcony that looks romantically over the ocean-"

"Serena can't eat French. It makes her sick." Amy stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Well..."

No one could think of anything else to add in. After a few more seconds of silence Serena came back to earth.

"We're going to the ocean. No doubt about it."

Everyone stared. "How do you know?" Mina asked her.

"Well... I just know. Once me and Darien went to an art museum and saw a painting of the ocean at sunset, except that it was painted with weird colored paints. He said that it reminded him of me because it had 'so many different hues', but still was amazingly beautiful. I guess that the colors were supposed to mean my many personalities, but a girl can never be sure." Serena began to sink back into her dreamworld. "But he said that he wishes he could see an ocean like that and one of these days we will go to the beach and see if we can find what the artist saw when they painted the picture."

There was a long pause while everyone took in this information.

"Wow," Lita gasped. "I want to see this painting now."

All the girls nodded.

"I guess we can go right after this, if we hurry," Serena told them, they all nodded and got back to work.

* * *

Review! 

Review!

Review!

Review time!

**Thanks to these readers:**

**Skye668:** Thank you so much! I appreciate any review. They inspire me to continue. hint

**Candy4kidz**: Sure, go for it. Honestly, just for a little info, I actually plan to extend this story to probably way after the birth of Rini, so you can go ahead and do it. I definitely plan on going on to, at least, the 30th century.

**All my reviews get replies!!**


End file.
